The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for routing customer calls to customer service representatives of a call center, and more specifically to systems and methods for routing customer calls to customer service representatives based on customer-specific data.
Modern businesses offer an array of customer service options that enable a customer to seek help for questions regarding, for example, interactions between the customer and products offered by the business. Because modern businesses are often diverse (e.g., having several different business operations or services), connection between the customer and an appropriate customer service option (e.g., a particular customer service representative corresponding with, for example, a particular business operation or service) may be cumbersome, inefficient, and time consuming. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved routing of the customer to the appropriate customer service option (e.g., representative) is desired.